Infinity Captured
by Ceallach Rion
Summary: A kiss makes the heart young again and wipes out the years. [ A series of kiss-themed short stories which involve various Kuroko pairings. OgiKuro and MidoKuro so far. ]
1. Ogiwara and Kuroko

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

The entirety of this series is dedicated to **Mi-chan**, a good, supportive person who has been such a sweetheart to me in the short span of time that we've conversed. C:

* * *

**Ogiwara Shigehiro and Kuroko Tetsuya**

Not that Ogiwara wasn't used to Kuroko's spontaneity by now, but today was exceptionally different and overall unexpected. He was eager, poised to shoot, when Kuroko's question had him tripping on his own feet that if he hadn't caught himself in time, his face would have met with the ground. "Wha— What brought this up, Kuroko?" he blubbered when he regained his footing.

Kuroko was standing behind him, unfazed, a good few inches shorter, but tall enough to see over Ogiwara's shoulder and the basketball ring in front of him.

"I was only curious," he answered. He watched as Ogiwara approached him, watched the manner in which Ogiwara would pull the collar of his shirt up to his face to wipe his sweat from his jaw. There was something about it that Kuroko found undeniably charming. "And I wanted to know what it would feel like."

Ogiwara chuckled and tucked the ball under his arm. "You actually think I'm experienced with that kind of stuff?"

He considered the idea, gaze directed up in the clouds and the orange-tinged sky, then back at his shorter companion. Surely it was something he had to experience sooner or later as a boy in his teenage years, but the thought of actually doing it with anyone, doing it with Kuroko to add, had never crossed his mind. Nevertheless, he did not banish the idea.

"Do you want to try it with me, then? Maybe we can both find out that way."

"Yes, please." Kuroko wasted no second to answer. Gripping Ogiwara's arm, he inclined himself until he was on the tip of his toes. The eagerness greatly amused Ogiwara and so he advanced forward with no hesitation, leaned down and connected their lips.

It was soft and subtle, yet tender enough that Kuroko swore he felt his stomach do a flip when Ogiwara descended deeper. And although they were stiff and clumsy and still exploring the extent of how their lips would mesh together, it was pleasant, sweet and everything else in between.

Ogiwara was the first to speak when they part with a light smack. Their eyes fluttered open in a hazy blink, each other's dazed faces the first sight that came to view. "So... how was it?" He scratched his cheek, the sudden need divert his gaze elsewhere when Kuroko only silently stared.

Foreign warmth and soft pressure still lingered on Kuroko's mouth, and when he grazed his fingers on his lips, the touch left a tingle on the surface that his ears tinted pink.

"It was nice. Ogiwara-kun's kiss felt... very nice." It was Kuroko's turn to look away.

"Yeah?" Ogiwara chirped in relief, a grin stretching its way across his face to receive a positive response. When Kuroko returned the smile, he couldn't help but ruffle the boy's soft blue locks affectionately, ignoring the fact that they were still moist from sweat. "That was fun."

"Thank you very much." Kuroko appreciated the gesture, yet he never forgot his manners.

"Don't mention it! Hey, it's getting late. How 'bout we practice your shooting one more time before we head back?" Ogiwara started dribbling the ball again, then passed it to Kuroko who gratefully received it.

This time around, the twinkle in their eyes looked a little brighter.

* * *

**Reviews are gladly appreciated. :3**


	2. Midorima and Kuroko

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

I've been wanting to write about these two for the longest time, but I don't think I did it justice. It also turned out longer than I planned. =A= Please enjoy, nonetheless. :')

Predetermined MidoKuro relationship... of sorts.

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou and Kuroko Tetsuya**

"Will you still kiss me today?"

Midorima swore he heard it wrong.

Of course, this was purely driven by utter denial because the case was the exact opposite. And yet, he could have pretended that it was true and just brushed off the topic if he had reacted more inconspicuously about the matter. Instead, he stood dumbfounded in front of one of many bookshelves, an obvious pause midway sliding a book to its proper place, thus making it hover over the ledge. He carefully processed the words which he wished he paid no attention to, and grimaced.

"Midorima-kun? These books are very heavy," Kuroko spoke when the pile of reading materials he carried was beginning to take a toll on his arms.

_Stir clear from an Aquarius at all costs to avoid a disastrous encounter._

Cancers were ranked 6th in Oha-Asa that that Friday; a tolerable rank, but still bordering in the middle. His lucky item was a badge in the shape of frog head, proudly pinned on his uniform's chest pocket. It shone a vibrant green, corresponding to his lucky color.

By irony, Aquarius was ranked 2nd on that particular Friday.

As much as Midorima would like to stay out of harm's way as his fortune stated, he missed to see a particular note on his agenda, that he was to offer assistance in the Library Committee that same afternoon. Coincidentally, the one that he and Kuroko shared, and it was too late to request for a different shift.

By this time, Midorima had already regained some composure. Impassively, he lifted the excess load from Kuroko's arms and inspected the silent phantom player skeptically, contemplating on his next course of action before setting the stack of books on the cart with a thud. Kuroko had been a good little helper, handing out books and filing papers as he was told. They could have gone without talking for the remainder of their shift, but Kuroko decided to be initiative today. Perhaps even he noticed that something wasn't right.

Midorima pushed his glasses up with neatly taped fingers. "I feel wary of fulfilling this request."

"Does this mean you're declining?" There was caution in his words.

"No." The answer came out before Midorima could even stop it. He let out an exasperated sigh as he resumed with his task, inserting each book in its respective place with a tad more force than usual, a profound expression of his aggravation. "...This is absurd. Today is complicated, Kuroko. Ask me tomorrow."

As much as Kuroko would like to understand, Midorima was being too incoherent for questions. He stepped back and slid himself up the third platform of the wooden step ladder and sat there, observing Midorima's temper silently flare.

"You seem extremely peeved by this." At that, Midorima finally turned his full attention on Kuroko. "And it bothers me that you won't tell me what I did wrong."

Kuroko was unsure of what happened, but footsteps came drawing closer with haste. When he looked up, he was staring straight into piercing emerald eyes boring into his own cerulean ones, intense and somber.

Even with the elevation, Midorima no doubt had incredible height advantage, as the taller of the two leaned his palms on either side of the ladder, trapping Kuroko in place. The distance which Midorima closed himself was mocking his resolve, but he chose to stay rooted on his spot, inching closer to Kuroko's face.

Kuroko had not blinked since and Midorima's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"At a time like this, you close your eyes," said Midorima when a moment's silence passed.

Kuroko faintly picked up on the scent of peppermint in his breath. "I didn't know that I was supposed to."

"As I thought," Midorima chided, pulling back. "My luck with Aquarius is at its worst today. Even now, I am perturbed of being in your presence."

"Then why are you still here?" Kuroko tried his hardest not to sound upset, and judging by how Midorima's face contorted into an expression of horror, this was not going to end well.

"I don't think you understand." Midorima hung his head in defeat. He inhaled a sharp breath to prepare for his long-winded explanation. "The consequences of going against fate today is too grave. I can't risk it if it involves you."

For better understanding of his predicament, he handed Kuroko his cellphone, a press on a button illuminated the screen that was idle on the Oha-Asa page. Cancer's fortune was printed in bold letters for Kuroko to see.

Kuroko read over the contents quietly and spoke. "Despite this, you still attempted to kiss me," was all that he had to comment on for Midorima to refract into a blushing mess.

"Details need not to be discussed," Midorima stressed, toning his voice down halfway when he remembered they were still in the library. "In any case, I have done well to prevent this from happening, and if it will involve you, it will only greatly inconvenience me."

"Midorima-kun, do you believe in fairytales?" It was not Kuroko's attention to switch topics so easily, but it seemed relevant at that point.

"I believe in luck. Fairytales are a completely different matter."

"What if I can counter the effect?" Kuroko inquired, a hand settling comfortably on the side of Midorima's neck, fingers caressing the hair on his nape. "Reverse the spell?"

"You say that like I'm cursed." That might as well be the case if this continued. Midorima raised a brow at this notion in a manner of disbelief, but he urged Kuroko to continue. "And you can't fight against fate."

Kuroko's gaze lingered at his breast pocket and said, "But I can kiss a frog to see what kind of prince he'll become."

Midorima's cheeks flushed red. He was speechless for the longest time.

"I saw that I was at a favorable rank," he added. Kuroko did not exactly believe in horoscopes, yet it was the only way to convince him.

"Ludicrous," Midorima exhaled sharply when he realized he was holding his breath.

Kuroko concealed his blue eyes behind his eyelids; the response alone was enough to boost his confidence. Voice falling into a soft whisper, he added, "At a time like this, you close your eyes." Two of his arms were now wound around the bespectacled teen's neck, the phone, forgotten on his lap.

"...You're impossible," Midorima concluded with a shake of the head. He pulled his glasses off by the hinge almost frustratedly, folded it in one hand, and leaned in.

Their lips met and it was like magic.

The green mobile phone on Kuroko's lap fell to the floor at Midorima's advance and was crushed under his foot, but he was far too distracted and far too blind to spare a glance on what it was.

Fate truly was playing tricks today.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I may take suggestions for the next pairing, so just mention it in a review, if you like. :D**


End file.
